No es odio, Es amor
by Angeles02
Summary: Kurt y blaine se conocen desde que tienen memoria, crecieron juntos, pero el problema es que se odiaban, o eso creían las personas, Todos sus sentimientos empiezan a volverlos locos cuando sus familias les den la gran noticia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Kat y esta es mi primera historia, Ángeles me prestó su cuenta para subirlo, ya que ella está afuera del estado por un tiempo realmente corto así que no podrá actualizar como en una semana o tal vez dos, Realmente espero que les guste y soy nueva en esto así que si ven algunos errores o quieren opinar son libres de hacerlo. Primero vamos a explicar**

La familia Anderson y la familia hummel son dos grandes corporaciones, y ellos son muy unidos, Dios sabe desde cuando, Los Anderson tuvieron a Blaine y Cooper, y los hummel a kurt y jeff, todos se llevaban excelentes ya que sus familias hicieron que se unieran mucho, excepto kurt y Blaine, se odiaban desde que tienen memoria. O eso pensaba los demás

-Cooper, Es lindo, tiene 24 años, tiene una esposa la cual está embarazada de su segundo hijo, es un actor de Hollywood, y realmente amaba a los hummel

Jeff, Chico lindo, Un poco tímido, si algo le pasaba o le avergonzaba algo se escondía atrás de su hermano gemelo kurt, Es gay, Tiene 20 años, esta e el negocio familiar. Y realmente amaba a los Anderson

Blaine, hermoso chico, Gay, tiene 20 años, es cantante, Era muy expresivo, era demasiado honesto que ería a las personas con la verdad, pero excelente chico, muy amable con todos en especial los hummel excepto con uno

Kurt. HERMOSO chico, Gay, 20 años, es un artista, Se fue a nueva york hace 3 años para estudiar, Era un chico adorable el mas adorable, pero, le encantaban las bromas, dios le hacía bromas a todo el mundo y algunas eran muy pesadas El creció junto a los Anderson igual que su hermano lo cual los adora, Excepto a uno

Kate ( Señora Anderson) y lily (Señora hummel), Esperaban en el aeropuerto al castaño quien se iba a quedar las vacaciones allí, Un hermoso chico castaño de piel pálida, ojos hermosamente azules, Mejillas sonrojadas, y con unos pantalones bluyín negros pegados a su trasero, y una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo lo cual dejaba ver muy bien sus abdominales, las señoras sonrieron al ver al castaño, Ya llevaban 2 años sin verlo, los chicos se emocionarían, era una sorpresa, pero su sonrisa se borraron al ver que al lado de kurt venia un moreno realmente atractivo y venían agarrados de manos.

-Mama, dios cuanto te extrañe – dijo kurt abrazando a lily

-Mi bebe volvió a casa, como estas, haz comido bien, dios estas tan hermoso – dijo lily abrazando a kurt fuertemente

-Si mami, Hola tía Kate – dijo kurt dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Mi sobrino favorito está de vuelta, - dijo Kate feliz

-Mama, tía, el es Nick, estudia conmigo en la escuela de arte – dijo kurt presentando al moreno

-Mucho gusto señoritas – dijo Nick muy educado, las mujeres se presentaron amablemente pero realmente no les simpatizaba ese moreno

-Es tu novio – pregunto la señora Anderson temiendo por la respuesta, los chicos se miraron entre si y cayeron entre risas

-Yo con él, Jajajajajajaa dios, claro que no es mi mejor amigo – dijo kurt, en eso la señora Anderson y hummel se dieron una sonrisa cómplice, la cual hizo que kurt se preocupara, esas tramaban algo

-Nadie sabe de mi regreso cierto – dijo kurt

-No, dios jeff se pondrá muy feliz- dijo lily

-Bueno vámonos – dijo Kate, lily kurt y Nick siguieron a Kate hasta el auto, fue un viaje largo, y kurt y Nick les contaban como eran sus vidas, ya que sabían que el chico solo era amigo de kurt si les caía bien

-Llegamos – dijo lily

-Que hacemos aquí – pregunto kurt confundido al ver que llegaron a la mansión Anderson

-Los chicos están aquí, están armando un no sé que – dijo la señora Anderson

-Vaya kurt ellos están podridos de dinero o que – pregunto Nick

-Sí, si lo están – dijo kurt entrando a la mansión

Kurt entra a la mansión como si fuera suya, Conocía cada rincón de esa casa, mientras que Nick miraba todos los lujos con la boca abierta

-Bueno kurt los chicos están arriba, anda sorpréndelos – dijo lily, kurt asintió, y las señoras se llevaron a Nick para ver la casa, Kurt subió las escaleras, ya sabía en donde podrían estar, en la sala de juegos como siempre

Y fue cierto, kurt abrió delicadamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y allí estaban, los infantiles del señor Anderson y su papa estaban jugando a los carros, y jeff veía como jugaban esos dos ancianos, dios jeff, lo extraño tanto, ellos estaban despaldas así que no habían notado la presencia del castaño, kurt camino lentamente y se puso atrás de jeff y le susurro

-Hola dulzura – dijo kurt muy cerca del oído de jeff, el rubio se quedo en shock, conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien, lentamente empezó a voltearse para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas y al ver a su querido hermano hay parado al frente hizo que jeff se le salieran las lagrimas

-KURT –grito jeff lanzándose encima de kurt haciendo que el castaño cayera al piso, jeff empezó a darle muchos besos en la cara- Te extrañe muchoooooo, como te atreves a no avisarme que vendrías te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto,- Los señores al ver a kurt, se quedaron sorprendidos, el papa de kurt lo abrazo muy protectoramente, igual que el señor Anderson, se quedaron un rato ablando en el sillón, de repente alguien se va acercando

-Oigan no es justo que yo siempre tenga que buscar comida y, Kurtttttttttttttttttt-Grito Cooper dejando caer la comida y lanzando encima del castaño, por segunda vez kurt estaba en el piso

-Dios mírate, estas realmente sexy, haces que dude que sea Hetero – dijo Cooper

-Gracias – dijo kurt sonrojado, las siguientes horas pasaron y transcurrió ello haciéndole preguntas a kurt, después de eso los chicos mandaron a Cooper a buscar comida otra vez, pero kurt dijo que iría el, el castaño bajo las escaleras y se fue por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina

Narra Blaine

Estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer, abrí la nevera y escuche pasos acercándose, se imagino que era su hermano, y la puerta del refrigerador no me daba muy buena vista, cuando cerré el refrigerador, me sobresalte al ver a un castaño muy cerca de mí, realmente era hermoso, dios que hermoso, parecía un ángel, esos labios ese cuerpo, quien era, de repente vi los ojos de ese chico, y lo reconocí jamás olvidaría esos hermoso luceros azules, que siempre llegaron a hipnotizarme aunque nadie lo sepa,

Narro yo

Kurt al ver que estaba muy cerca del moreno empezó a retroceder, Blaine lo miraba con asombro, pero de repente su cara se compuso a una fría

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, a la princesa - dijo Blaine burlándose

-Vaya Anderson veo que no has crecido, sigues igual que un hobbit – dijo kurt contraatacando

-Mocoso

-Engendro

-Porcelana

-Ompalompa

Luego de unos segundos esos insultos se volvieron en unos enormes gritos que se escuchaban en la parte de arriba, todos fueron hasta la cocina a ver qué pasaba y vieron la escena que formaban el moreno y el castaño, ellos solo rodaron los ojos, típico de esos dos.

Nick veía eso sorprendido, como ellos se insultaban y gritaban

-No vas a hacer nada – Le dijo Nick a Cooper

-Para que, siempre hacen eso, tranquilo nunca llegan a los golpes- dijo Cooper

Después de varios intentos fallidos de hacer que Blaine y kurt dejaran de gritarse, lo lograron

-Kurt nunca he entendido porque lo odias- dijo lily

-No vez como me trata – dijo kurt molesto

-Pero no debes ser igual que el – dijo lily – el alguna vez te hizo algo malo- kurt negó –Vez no tienes porque tratarlo así, se la diferencia, da el ejemplo que eres maduro, han vivido juntos desde que nacieron, haz un intento

-Sabes que, tienes razón el jamás me hizo nada para odiarlo – dijo kurt – está bien lo intentare,- lily sonrió emocionada y se volteo hacia la puerta donde estaba Kate celebrando, kurt no se había dado cuenta de eso, vaya si que tramaban algo

Los hummel y los Anderson prepararon una cena en la casa de los hummel, para celebrar que kurt ha vuelto, solo era entre ellos, Blaine desde el momento que vio a kurt no dejaba de pensar en él, el siempre había estado enamorado del castaño, solo que se peleaba con él para que no lo descubrieran, solo quisiera que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, Blaine caminaba por la mansión de los hummel y vio el cuarto de kurt así que decidió entrar, realmente era bonito y grande tenía un enorme piano, se acerco a él y empezó a tocar algunas notas

-Nick eres tu – grito el castaño entrando a su cuarto

-Hola princesa – dice Blaine fríamente, pero por dentro su corazón no paraba de latir

-Hola Blaine, no has visto a Nick – dijo kurt buscando su teléfono por todo el cuarto, Blaine se quedo sorprendido, lo había llamado por primera vez por su nombre, y se sintió tan bien

-Am no lo he visto – dijo Blaine

-Dios, ese chico, si quiere jugar a las escondidas que al menos me avise – dijo kurt – lo encontré – Dijo el castaño, pero al gritar se cae de la cama hacia el piso

El moreno no paraba de reír al ver al castaño en el piso

-Estoy bien gracias – dijo kurt sarcásticamente

-Lo siento pero fue gracioso- dijo Blaine acercándose a kurt, se le queda mirando por unos segundos los cuales pusieron nervioso a kurt

-Porque no me estas insultando – pregunta el moreno

-Entendí que era una tontería, somos maduros, hemos vivido casi toda nuestra vida juntos, y tu nunca me hiciste nada malo, yo nunca te odie, así ue para que tratarte mal – dijo kurt de repente su celular suena – o me tengo que ir es Nick seguro se perdió en la mansión por tercera vez, nos vemos luego Blaine – dijo kurt dándole un beso en su mejilla, el moreno al ver que el castaño se fue puso su mano en su mejilla y sonrió tontamente

-Es tan hermoso – dice Blaine con un suspiro

Blaine va bajando las escaleras y ven que todos están en la sala hablando, kurt y Blaine se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, de repente suena el timbre demasiadas veces

-am yo tengo que ir al baño – dijo kurt parándose rápidamente

-Porque tanta prisa – dijo Cooper mirando a kurt sospechosamente

-Y ahora que hiciste – pregunto jeff

La señora Anderson abrió la puerta y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse de su vecina, ahí estaba la señora clara cubierta de tierra

-Diosssssssssssss, Ya me entere que ese mocoso llego – gritaba clara – miren lo que me hizo

-Hola señora clara, dios se ve diferente, se pinto el cabello o que – dijo kurt burlonamente, todos se acercaron a la puerta y al ver a la señora así tuvieron que irse rápidamente para no burlarse en su cara

-No lo quiero cerca de mí, ya me basto con todas las travesuras que me hizo – dijo la señora enojada y yéndose, al ver que ya no estaba, la casa se lleno de puras carcajadas de los chicos

-Burt, Luis, dejen de reír, se supone que son los responsables, deben castigar a kurt- dijo lily aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada, Por dios era kurt

- no sería una gran llegada si kurt no hubiera hecho de las suyas otra vez – decía jeff riéndose junto con los demás


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Hey, Les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic, pero les diré que este capítulo no es mío ya que fue escrito por ángeles hace tiempo peroooo puedo usarlo con su autoridad y permiso así que disfrútenlo**

Ya era otro día, todos estaban en la sala platicando, todos excepto uno, estaba tan tranquilo hasta que

-Kurttttttttt- Grito el señor hummel desde arriba

-Si papa pregunta me fui a Tijuana – dijo kurt

-Que es eso – pregunto Cooper

-No tengo idea pero es lo que se me ocurrió – dijo kurt parándose rápidamente pero en eso baja burt, pero tenía pintado los labios, y las cejas y tenia sombra estaba todo maquillado

-Kurt mira lo que hiciste – dijo el señor hummel

-¿Yo?, Papa porque no me habías dicho que eras travesti – dijo kurt divertido

-Jajajajaja ya empezaron las bromas de kurt – dijo divertido el señor Anderson

-¿Las bromas de kurt?- pregunto Nick

-Si, kurt no es kurt sin joderle la paciencia a todos tranquilo pronto te lo hará a ti – le dijo jeff al moreno sonriéndole

-Saben que es mejor que yo me vaya – dijo kurt corriendo afuera

-Espéranos – gritaron jeff, Nick, y Blaine

-Kurt espera – dijo Blaine

-Que pasa chaparro – dijo kurt

-Oye mira

-Ya cállense, miren estaba planeando que nos quedemos la tarde en la piscina

-Siiii eso e genial vamos – dijo Blaine corriendo pero se golpeo con un poste cayendo inconsciente

-Hay pero que menso, ya estiro la pata – dijo kurt

-No seas exagerado

-Saben quítense yo sé como despertarlo – dijo kurt agachándose y agarrando a Blaine

-Le darás un beso – pregunto Nick con una sonrisa tierna

-Hay Nick no digas babosadas – dijo kurt- despierta menso – dijo el castaño zarandeando a Blaine

-Deja violencia – dijo Blaine despertando

-Kurt pregúntale cosas a ver si no perdió la memoria – dijo Nick

-cómo te llamas – pregunto kurt

-Blaine

-En donde estudias

-En Dalton

-De que color son tus calzones – pregunto kurt riéndose

-Porque me preguntas esas tonterías – dijo Blaine irritado

-Bueno es que quería saber si estabas más lento o mas tarado que antes o si no traías calzones – dijo kurt parándose y ayudando a Blaine

-Kurt dijiste que me enseñarías todo por aquí – dijo Nick abrazando por la cintura aquí

-Sabes creo que hay algo mejor – dijo Blaine molesto agarrando la mano de Nick con fuerza y poniéndolo al lado de jeff

-Tú vas con jeff y kurt y yo nos quedamos juntos – dijo Blaine

-Pero Blaine porque tengo que ser yo la niñera del recién llegado – dijo jeff haciendo un puchero y caminando sin importarle que Nick lo siguiera o no

-Oye que malo eres – dijo Nick

-Yo malo por tu culpa no estaré en la piscina-dijo jeff

- por mi culpa, yo no te pedí nada tonto – dijo Nick

-Que engreído

Kurt y Blaine estaban uno junto al otro viendo como esos se alejaban insultándose

-Vaya esos terminaran enamorados ya lo veras – dijo kurt sonriendo

-Sí, los que pelean siempre se aman – dijo Blaine, después de unos segundos procesaron lo que el moreno dijo se miraron y se sonrojaron

-Bueno no siempre es así – dijo kurt alejándose un poco de Blaine

-Si tienes razón, pero en el caso de ellos si – dijo Blaine

-Blaine, blainesito, blainesote, Que haremos ya que estoy aburrido aquí – dijo kurt

-Am no lo se elige tu – dijo kurt

-Jajajaja ágamos bromasssssss – dijo kurt

-No

-Pero dijiste que eligiera

-Eso no, me meterás en problemas

-Dios que chillan, tienes 20 años anciano

-Oye tu estas igual – dijo Blaine

-Pero a mí no se me nota – dijo kurt sacándole la lengua – bueno ya que no quieres divertirte entonces porque no mejor vamos a tras de niff

-¿Niff?- pregunto Blaine

-Nick y jeff, vamos Blaine no me digas que el golpe si te volvió más tarado

Kurt y Blaine siguieron a los chicos hasta que ellos llegaron a un parque y niff se sentó en una banca muy alejada

-Vamos – dijo Blaine caminando con kurt hacia ellos pero se devolvieron al ver el tremendo beso que le metió jeff a Nick, se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos

-Lo sabía, debí apostar- dijo kurt

-Jajaja quien lo diría ellos dos – dijo Blaine

-Hay que lindo se están besando, hay que tierno se están abrazando, Hay que asquito se están tocando – dijo kurt alejándose

-Que trauma – dijo Blaine

- ahora no se cómo hablarle a jeff sin que me vengan esas imágenes- dijo kurt

-No tienen que saber el los seguimos- Dijo Blaine

-Cierto, hay que ver si no los dicen ellos-Dijo kurt, el moreno y el castaño estaban sentados en el sofá muy juntos y vieron que niff había llegado

-Llegaron actúa natural – dijo Blaine

-Ok – dijo kurt lanzando a Blaine al piso y poniendo sus pies en la espalda del moreno

-Oye me dolió – dijo Blaine en el piso

-Hola chicos – dijo jeff

-Hola Blaine y kurt, oye porque estas en el piso

-No vez que al hobbit le encanta – dijo kurt

-Y que hicieron hay algo que tengan que contarnos no lo se un brazo o tal vez un beso, AUCH – dijo Blaine

-Disimula tonto – le susurro kurt a Blaine

-Am bueno solo le enseñe la cuidad al recién llegado

-Si solo eso – dijo Nick nervioso

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos Am por alla si por alla – dijo jeff llevándose a Nick

-No puedo creer que no nos lo dijeran, Hay que vengarnos – dijo kurt

-Tengo una idea, Porque no mejor te beso y…

-De qué diablos serviría eso – pregunto kurt corriendo a su cuarto

-Tonto Blaine tonto, tienes que mantener tus pensamientos dentro – se regañaba a si mismo Blaine

Ya había llegado la tarde y Nick ni jeff si habían aparecido

-Donde crees que estén – pregunto kurt

-No lo sé tal vez, espera, seguro están detrás del árbol

-Aaaaah, el árbol cierto que recuerdos- dijo kurt

_-Sabes kurt aunque siempre paliemos tu siempre me has gustado – dijo Blaine tímidamente _

_-Tu igual a mi Blaine – dijo kurt_

_-Qué tal si nos prometemos que en un futuro estaremos juntos – dijo Blaine _

_-Ya se – kurt agarro una roca – hay que marcar nuestras iníciales aquí – dijo kurt apuntando al árbol_

-Jajaja que ingenuos éramos a esa edad no Blaine – dijo kurt caminando

Blaine sonrió al recuerdo

-Bien pero no podemos llegar y pararles que sabes tú que estarán haciendo – dijo Blaine

-Está bien montémonos en el tejado – dijo kurt

-Y si se rompe – dijo Blaine asustado

-No seas cobarde – dijo kurt jalando a Blaine

Se montaron en la escalerita y llegaron a una planta arriba de la casa donde daba la vista de todo

-Que están haciendo – dijo kurt

-Am jeff está tirado en el pasto y Nick esta encima del sin ….Pantalones y … que asco – dijo Blaine

-Jajajajaja por dios que cochinos – dijo kurt en eso se escucha un ruido

-Que fue eso – dijo Blaine

-Creo que fue el tejado– dijo kurt, el tejado empezó a despegarse de la pared

-Blaine nos caeremos que haremos – dijo kurt

-Es muy alto porque tenemos una casa de 5 pisos – dijo Blaine

-Blaine que haremos – dijo kurt abrazando a Blaine, El moreno voltea y mira a kurt a los ojos

-Kurt yo no quiero morir sin antes decirte algo – dijo Blaine

-Mojaste tus pantalones porque yo estoy apunto – dijo kurt

-No no, es que te amo y siempre te he amado –dijo Blaine

-Yo también te amo Blaine – dijo kurt

-Dios no puedo morir así quiero casarme contigo y..

-No sean exagerados, tontos, abajo esta el trampolín de Blaine – dijo jeff riéndose de cómo habían hecho esa escenita

-Jajajajaja dios pero que dramáticos, ya sabíamos nosotros que se gustaban – dijo Cooper

-No sé de que estás hablando – dijo Blaine

-Yo con el Jajaja ni loco – dijo kurt

Se separaron y bajaron, uno camino para un lado y el otro para el contrario, pero creo que olvidaron algo, _La tierra es redonda_

**Jajaja estupida frasecita ángeles la dice siempre, Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Gracias ángeles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los Anderson y los hummel estaban almorzando juntos como siempre cuando

-Chicos, hoy llamo Claire, llegaron hace una semana de Francia y vendrán mañana de visita – dijo la señora Anderson

-Quien es Claire – pregunto jeff

-Es mi tía, y viene con el chico perfecto – dijo Cooper rodando los ojos

-Cooper respeta – dijo el señor Anderson

-Y quien es el chico perfecto – dijo kurt

-El tonto chico perfecto, es el hijo de mi tía, es guapo, inteligente, buenos modales, rico, un adonis, y según la revista de los chicos más hermosos de Francia el es el 4 , pero es un engreído tonto y estúpido– dijo Blaine con repugnancia

-Ya lo conocen – pregunto Nick

-No – respondieron Cooper y Blaine comiendo

Kurt, Nick y jeff se fueron al parqué, estaban caminando cuando una pelota le cayó en la cabeza a kurt

-Oye estúpido no vez por donde lanzas tu…- kurt se quedo callado viendo al hermosos chico que venía por la pelota

-Hola niñita disculpa que la pelota te haya lastimado – dijo el chico- deja de verme, sé que soy hermoso pero espantas –

-Oye tú quien te crees – dijo kurt

-Adiós princesa – dijo el chico yéndose – por cierto soy Sebastián, si quieres una noche de placer no te la daré porque soy gay nena

-Ash que idiota – dijo kurt

-Kurt no le pare – dijo jeff

-No él me las pagara – dijo kurt con una sonrisa malvada

Hacia media hora que Nick y jeff esperaban a kurt en una banca, según él iba a hacer algo importante, Sebastián y 3 chicos mas estaban sentados en unos árboles unos pocos metros de ellos riéndose y bebiendo agua pero de repente alrededor de ellos empezaron a explotar fuegos artificiales asustándolos y quemando sus balones mientras ellos gritaban

-Vaya el karma si existe – dijo Nick en eso vuelve kurt riéndose a más no poder sentándose en medio de ellos

-Jajajajaja que risa son unos ineptos – dijo kurt

-Kurt tengo miedo y si las personas que hicieron eso nos lastiman – dijo Nick abrazando a kurt

-Tranquilo a ustedes no le harán nada – dijo kurt mirando como Sebastián gritaba asustado

-y como estas tan seguro – dijo jeff

-Porque se me acabaron los explosivos – dijo kurt con una sonrisa, jeff al escuchar eso se echa a reír pero Nick no

-Oye kurt porque hiciste eso – dijo Nick molesto

-Pues conmigo nadie se mete – dijo kurt viendo a Sebastián tratando se apagar el fuego de los balones

-Jajajajaja kurt eres genial – dijo jeff

-Jeff no digas eso, kurt por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Nick en eso Sebastián enojado se acerca

-Fuiste tú cierto – dijo Sebastián

-Yo que -dijo kurt inocentemente

-Tú incendiaste mis balones – dijo Sebastián

-Yooo, como crees, yo no te haría eso, yo te a quien quemaría no serian a los balones si no a ti – dijo kurt

-QUIEN RAYOS CREES QUE ERES –grito Sebastián

-PUES YO SOY ROBIN HOOD EN TANGA – grito kurt levantándose – y eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo niñito- dijo kurt alejándote

-A no tú no te vas – dijo Sebastián zarandeándolo

-Suéltame idiota – dijo kurt

-No no te soltare – dijo Sebastián

-A no – en eso kurt le da una patada en sus partes haciéndolo caer de dolor y sosteniéndose de kurt

-Suéltame aguántate tu dolor solito querido – dijo kurt lanzándolo al suelo y yéndose con Nick y jeff

-Vaya la princesa tiene carácter – dijo el amigo de Sebastián

-Si tienes razón, por eso me cae bien – dijo Sebastián un poco más calmado

-Kurt eres muy malo – dijo Nick – realmente no te conocía

-Nick yo no soy malo solo que me defiendo – dijo kurt sosteniendo la cara de Nick cerca de la suya

-Oye el es mi nicky – dijo jeff

-Pues el es mi nicky lo conozco antes que tu, a lo demás los novios van y vienen los amigos son para siempre – dijo kurt llevándose a Nick

-Oye no me dejen – dijo jeff atrás de ellos

Sebastián y sus amigos recogieron todo

-Oye cuando es que tienes que ir a la casa de tus tíos – pregunto su amigo

-Mañana – dijo Sebastián de mala gana

-Oye tal vez los Anderson sean amigables – dijo su amigo

-No lo creo – dijo Sebastián – oye será que volveré a ver a ese chico – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa tonta

-No lo creo es mucho para ti – dijo su amigo

-Oye que acabas de decir – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa persiguiendo a su amigo

A la mañana siguiente

-Chicos ya están listos, los smythe llegaran en cualquier momento – grito la señora Anderson

-Ya vamos – dijeron todos

-Ok está bien bueno les diré una cosa sean educados – les dijo la señora Anderson

-Está bien – dijeron todos

-O DIOS YA LLEGARON – grito la señora Anderson

-Tu mama es un poco histérica – le dijo Nick a Cooper

-lo sé, lo sé – dijo Cooper bajando la cabeza

En eso entra una señora muy linda y un señor que todos se imaginaron que sería su espeso y atrás de ellos estaba… SEBASTIAN

-o no, no, no, no – decía kurt, Nick y jeff miraban a kurt divertidos – porque todo lo malo me pasa a mí y ahora que hago – en eso Sebastián estaba a punto de entrar a verlos pero kurt se lanzo detrás del sillón

- Sebastián ellos son, Blaine, Cooper, Nick, jeff y donde esta kurt – pregunto la señora Anderson

-En el sillón- dijeron niff al mismo tiempo riéndose

-Que buenos amigos tengo – grito kurt aun detrás del sillón

-Kurt sal de hay no me digas que te enamoraste de Sebastián

-Am si, es eso y me da un poquito de vergüenza – dijo kurt aun detrás del sofá

-Claro que no – grito Blaine enojado

-vengan les enseñare la casa- dijo la señora Anderson, cuando se fueron kurt salió detrás del sofá

-Es eso cierto kurt – dijo Blaine molesto

-si es que es tan lindo – dijo kurt yéndose de hay y niff lo siguió

-Kurt no te podrás esconder por siempre – dijo Nick

-Pero que vergüenza no puedo dejar que me vea, que pensara de mi – dijo kurt

-Y a ti que te importa lo que piense el de ti – dijo jeff

-Pues es lindo – dijo kurt

-Oye no te enamores de él, no puedes, el plan de nuestros padres se arruinara – dijo jeff pero al instante se tapo la boca asustado

-Que plan – dijo kurt mirando seriamente a jeff

-Plan, no plan no esté yo me voy – dijo jeff corriendo


	4. Chapter 4

Niff, klaine, Cooper, el señor Anderson y el señor hummel estaban en la sala viendo televisión

-Chico, hable con Claire y le propuse que Sebastián se quedara acá mientras ellos están trabajando, porque el pobre siempre se queda solo – dijo la señora Anderson

-QUE – grito Blaine –No lo quiero acá mama

-No seas maleducado Blaine – dijo la señora Anderson – vendrá en una hora y compórtense, en especial tu kurt

-Pero tía, yo soy un ángel caído del cielo, OIGAN ESTUPIDOS NO SE RIAN –les grito kurt a todos ya que se estaban burlando de lo que él dijo

-Ya les dije, sean amables- dijo la señora Anderson yéndose a la cocina

-Bueno yo voy a la sala de juegos– dijo kurt

-Te acompaño – dijo Blaine parándose rápidamente

-Am claro si tú quieres – dijo kurt extrañado por su reacción

-Bueno yo iré a la cocina a buscar mi pudin – dijo jeff, seguido por Nick

Kurt y Blaine estaban en la sala de juegos jugando futbolito cuando, jeff y Nick entran

-Kurt, quiero que tengamos una charla civilizadamente, y calmada, como lo maduros que somos – dijo jeff parándose al frente de kurt – COMO TE ATREVES, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA A COMERTE MI PUDIN DE CHCOCOLATE, QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS, AH DIME

-Eso es una charla calmada Wow – dijo kurt

-Am jeff de hecho fui yo quien me lo comí– dijo Nick mirando al piso

-Ah entonces a ti te lo perdono amorcito, - dijo jeff

-Oye – dijo kurt lanzándole su zapato

-Ouch

-Porque a mí me gritas y a él no – dijo kurt

-Porque él es bueno conmigo tu no – dijo jeff saliendo de ahí con Nick

-Sabes, porque estamos usando la vajilla de tu madre sabes lo brava que se pone – dijo kurt agarrando un pastel de un plato de vidrio muy fino

-Oye tú fuiste el que dijiste que la usáramos – dijo Blaine

-A es cierto – dijo kurt, quitándole el chocolate y comiéndoselo

-Eres tan adorable – dijo Blaine mirándolo tontamente

-Que dijiste – dijo kurt mirándolo horrorizado

-Am nada, nada – dijo Blaine agarrando un pastel y sentándose en la mesa, pero al hacerlo se cae el plato de la mesa

-O dios Blaine que hiciste – dijo kurt asustado

-Mi madre nos matara – dijo Blaine, en eso la señora Anderson entra a la sala

-Hola chicos que hacen – dijo la señora Anderson

-Am nosotros, bueno nosotros comemos pastel – dijo kurt sentándose al lado de Blaine para que no viera el plato roto

-Oigan escuche un ruido horita – dijo la señora Anderson

-Es que, em, tenemos un perro – dijo Blaine

-Si un perro – dijo kurt

-Así y como se llama ese perro – pregunto la señora Anderson

-Darren – dijo kurt

-Chris – dijo Blaine al mismo tiempo que kurt

-No, se llama Darren – dijo kurt

-Si claro- dijo la señora Anderson – y si me llego a enterar que rompieron mi vajilla pobre de ustedes – dijo la señora yéndose

-Dios tu madre es bruja – dijo kurt

-Lo sé,- dijo Blaine mirando el suelo

-Que haces ahí anda a comprar un plato idéntico – dijo kurt

-Porque yo – pregunto Blaine

-Porque si no quieres que desaparezca tu gomina para el cabello es mejor que vayas – dijo kurt y enseguida Blaine salió corriendo

-Jajaja que tontito, si supiera que se ve hermoso con sus rulos, o dios yo dije eso, no, seguramente fue el afecto de la azúcar – dijo kurt

-Kuuuurt – grito jeff

-Que jeff – pregunto kurt

-Sebastián llego – dijo jeff

-O dios qué diablos – dijo kurt lanzando su pastel al piso – cuando dijeron que iba a venir

-Lo dijeron en la sala, pero tú estabas con tus tontos audífonos – dijo jeff

- Y ahora que hago- dijo kurt

-qué diablos voy a saber yo – dijo jeff entrando a la sala de juegos, mientras kurt salía

-Tengo que esconderme el no me puede ver– decía kurt distraído viendo hacia los lado que no vio que se llevo por delante a alguien cayendo encima de el

-Diablos eso du… - Sebastián se quedo callado al ver esos ojitos azules que lo miraban con atención – princesa

-Am hola – dijo kurt – creo que debo levantarme

-Am si yo también lo creo – dijo Sebastián, los dos se pararon

-Que haces aquí, vives aquí –pregunto Sebastián

-Yo vivir aquí, claro que no es que trabajo, si trabajo aquí, soy el sirviente – dijo kurt

-Enserio, vaya parece que el destino nos quiere juntos – dijo Sebastián acercándose a kurt

-Jajaja si verdad el destino, bueno Am la señora Anderson te está esperando deberías irte por allá si – dijo kurt

-Ok espero verte de nuevo princesa – dijo Sebastián yéndose

-Wow, kurt eres todo un mentiroso – se dijo así mismo y empezó a caminar pero al parecer se había doblado el tobillo al caerse

-Mierda esto duele, ya sé que hacer, JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF –grito kurt

-Que, que pasa, que te hizo el electrodoméstico ese – pregunto jeff

-Jeffrey nada solo me doble el tobillo me ayudas –dijo kurt haciéndole un puchero

-Dios tu si molestas – dijo jeff cargando a kurt y llevándoselo al sillón, le quito el zapato y empezó a hacerle un masaje en el pie

-Ouch, con cuidado- dijo kurt

-Es que eres un tonto, que no vez por dónde vas – dijo jeff

-hay yo no tengo culpa de que me haya caído – dijo kurt

-Te caíste, no y que te doblaste el tobillo mentiroso – dijo jeff

-Ababababababba, como crees que me doble el tobillo ¿caminando?, a bueno si se puede oye ten cuidado – dijo kurt golpeando el hombro a jeff

-Oye no me golpees – dijo jeff apretando mas el tobillo

-No no lo hagas, así no juego – grito kurt

-Ustedes son una niñas lloronas – dijo Cooper entrando a la sala

-Oye donde esta mama no la he visto en todo el día – dijo kurt

-Ella y mama están preparando la gran cena de el sábado recuerdas – dijo Cooper

-Así es cierto, no entiendo que tiene de especial la cena-dijo kurt, en eso jeff y Cooper se miraron y sonrieron pero kurt no vio eso

-Ash quien sabe – dijo Cooper riendo

Después de eso, jeff y kurt se fueron a casa, estaban viendo televisión

-Quieres que lo deje en ese canal – pregunto jeff

-me da igual- dijo kurt agarrando de un plato una torta

-hola chicos – dijo Blaine entrando, agarrando una torta y acostándose en la cama de kurt

-Oye, no sabes tocar la puerta, es que aquí ya nadie tiene privacidad grosero - dijo jeff

-Hay ya cállate ustedes hacen lo mismo en mi casa- dijo Blaine – vengo de la tienda, de recoger el ridículo traje para la cena de el sábado, ash es una estupidez – dijo Blaine – que tengo que ver yo con eso

-Eso mismo pregunte yo – dijo kurt

-bueno, esa cena les cambiara la vida a los dos – dio jeff viendo la televisión

-De que hablas – pegunto kurt

-A no de nada yo y mis estupideces – dijo jeff

-Bueno yo mejor me voy antes de que mama me llame, oye dame otra torta – dijo Blaine y cuando la iba a agarrar jeff aparta el palto

-No seas tonto estos son míos, anda a la cocina allá hay mas, se quemaron un poco pero da igual – dijo jeff, y en eso kurt le quita una

-Oye – dijo jeff

-Eres un egoísta, adiós kurt – dijo Blaine yéndose

-Adiós hermoso – dijo kurt

-Que dijiste – pregunto jeff

-Dije, que adiós Blaine, no escuchaste o que – dijo kurt viendo la televisión

-Si claro, a mira una película sexy, nunca la pasan a esta hora – dijo jeff viendo la televisión

-Eres un cochino – dijo kurt

Al día siguiente, kurt y jeff se van a la mansión Anderson como siempre

-Hola Blaine, hola Cooper – dijo kurt

-Hola chicos – dijo jeff

-Qué raro ustedes, oye se quedaran a dormir hoy –pregunto Cooper

-Aunque no me lo preguntes sabes que lo hare – dijo kurt

-Y como les fue con Sebastián – pregunto jeff

-bueno no lo vimos, después de que llego, salió, y luego regreso tarde – dijo Cooper

-Si solo me pregunto dónde estaba el sirviente que parecía un ángel – dijo Blaine – Robert no parece un ángel, tiene 56 años por dios tiene muy mal gusto

En eso entra Nick con un horrible traje

-Hola chicos, como me queda este traje, yo mismo lo diseñe – dijo Nick

Todos estaban horrorizados

-Esta hermoso bebe – dijo jeff

-Si esta bonito nicky – dijo kurt

-Bueno si es pasable – dijo Cooper

-Oigan chicos están dementes, esta horrendo – dijo Blaine, recibiendo un zapatazo de kurt

-No seas tan sincero Blaine – dijo kurt

-Son unos insensibles – dijo Nick yéndose de ahí llorando

-Espera nicky – dijo jeff corriéndose detrás de el

-Pero que, uno es sincero y es el malo –dijo Blaine

-bueno, ya no hablemos de él, oigan tienes helado – dijo kurt

-Bueno si no te los terminaste de comer ayer, si – dijo Cooper

Kurt se fue a la cocina, agarro un pote de helado de chocolate e iba saliendo cuando se tropieza con el muebles y el helado sale volando y para la suerte de kurt cae en la cabeza de nada más y nada menos que de Sebastián


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriela Cruz****:** Hola Gabriela, Para aclarar tus dudas si esto es un fanfic klaine

**Candy Criss****:** Acaso eres bruja, o adivina, porque eso es exactamente lo que pasara

-Dios, lo siento, De verdad lo siento – decía kurt quitándole el pote de helado de la cabeza de Sebastián

-Diablos, enserio te pagan, eres muy malo en esto – dijo Sebastián

-Pues, tú tienes la culpa de haber metido tu cabeza en mi helado – dijo kurt

-Tú me lanzaste el helado a la cabeza – dijo Sebastián

-Pues no tienes ninguna prueba – dijo kurt dejando a Sebastián hablando solo

-Oye princesa te estoy hablando, me dejaras así lleno de helado – dijo Sebastián

-Quien crees que soy el criado – pregunto kurt

-Pues si, tú trabajas aquí – dijo Sebastián

-Am cierto, cierto, Vamos al patio por la manguera– dijo kurt agarrando la mano de Sebastián

-Ok ten cuidado de que no mojes mi ro… - Sebastián hablo tarde porque kurt al abrir la manguera mojo todo a Sebastián

-Dios, tenias calor he smythe – dijo kurt riendo

-Dios que mal servicio tienen en esta casa, tú estás loco – dijo Sebastián entrando a la casa furioso

-De nadaaa – grito kurt

-Cállate – grito Sebastián

-Kurtttt, oye me puedes acompañar a, espera mojaste a Sebastián – pregunto jeff

-No hay pruebas de eso – dijo kurt

-O eso que importa, bueno acompáñame a un lugar – dijo jeff

-Me lo preguntas o me lo dices – pregunto kurt

-Te lo ordeno, así que muévete – dijo jeff

-Ya voy, y a donde vamos – pregunto kurt

-Recuerdas donde hacíamos los talleres de manualidades – pregunto jeff

-Si, estuvimos 2 años hay – dijo kurt

-Y recuerdas todas las bromas que se hicieron Jack y tu, y cuando Jack salió con Blaine y tu te enojaste y le pusiste la araña en sus calzones – pregunto jeff

-Sí, dios, se lo merecía, quien se cree para estar saliendo con mi Blaine– dijo kurt

-¿Tu Blaine? – pregunto jeff divertido

-¿Mi Blaine?, no claro que no solo dije Blaine- dijo kurt rápidamente

-ajaaaa si claro, Pues iremos allá – dijo jeff

-Que estás loco – dijo kurt

-No, pero recuerdas que nunca nos entregaron nuestros proyectos de último curso, pues llamaron a todos para que fueran a buscarlos – dijo jeff

-A esa fue la llamada que rechace – dijo kurt

-Si así que vamos – dijo jeff, el rubio y el castaño, fueron hasta el auto de Blaine y se fueron

Llegaron hasta una enorme escuela, donde estaban varios chicos, y eran muy conocidos ya que estudiaron con ellos

-Dios, que recuerdos – dijo kurt

- Si, pues en marcha – dijo Blaine, los tres empezaron a caminar, estaban dispuestos a buscar sus proyectos y salir se ahí no querían toparse con, dios hay esta

-No puedo creerlo miren a quien tenemos aquí a los tres mosqueteros – dijo un chico rubio con 3 chicas detrás de el

-Y miren quien tenemos aquí, el manilon y las tres brujas – dijo kurt

-Ya vas a empezar a provocarme hummel – dijo el chico rubio acercándose a kurt

-Quieres que la araña te haga sentir estrellas en tus partes otra vez – dijo kurt también acercándose a el rubio hasta que estuvieron frente a frente

-Saben que mejor sepárense – dijo Blaine

-Blaine que hermoso estas – dijo el chico rubio

-Am gracias Jack,- dijo Blaine ruborizándose

-Tú cállate, pelo de muñeca – dijo kurt, agarrando la mano de Blaine y caminando

Llegaron hasta donde estaba, un señor, que al parecer era el director o algo así

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron de este curso, ustedes fueron los mejores que pudieron tener esta escuela – dijo el señor- Fueron tan necesarios…

-Así como el sexo – dijo un chico por atrás

-aquí no se permite decir la palabra sexo – dijo el señor molesto

-Sexo – dijo kurt con una voz graciosa

-Quien dijo eso – pregunto el señor

-No sé, creo que el – dijo kurt apuntando a un chico

-Vaya, vaya, miren, tanto tiempo señor hummel- dijo el señor mirando desaprobatoriamente a kurt

-Vamos señor, esta escuela no es lo mismo sin mí, me extraño a que no – dijo kurt

-No en realidad no – dijo el señor, después de un rato, de puro bla bla bla según kurt, entregaron los proyectos, se iban a ir pero se dieron cuenta que Jack estaba hablando con Blaine, kurt se puso furioso pero no lo demostró

Llegaron a la mansión Anderson cuando

-Adivinen que chicos – dijo Blaine

-Que – pregunto kurt de mala gana

-Jack me invito a salir- dijo Blaine

-Que, no puedes hacer eso Blaine – dijo jeff

-Porque no puedo – pregunto Blaine

-jeff tiene razón no puedes salir con ese pelo de muñeca, tu mereces algo mejor – dijo kurt

-Lose, pero la persona que yo amo no me ama a mi – dijo Blaine mirando a kurt, tenía su mirada triste, luego salió corriendo hacia arriba

-Que fue eso – pregunto kurt

-No lo sé – dijo jeff – ha de seguro son las hormonas

-Si debe ser eso – dijo kurt

Casi todo el día, jeff kurt y Cooper se la pasaron viendo películas en la sala, a eso como de las 6 de la tarde Blaine bajo muy lindo y arreglado, realmente estaba lindo, kurt al voltear a verlo se quedo paralizado por lo hermoso que se veía Blaine

-A donde van tan elegante tobi – pregunto Cooper

-A una cita – dijo Blaine

-QUE, vas a irte así tan arreglado solo para el pelo de muñeca – dijo kurt

-Kurt por favor respétalo – dijo Blaine, en eso tocan la puerta – o llego se me olvido algo arriba por favor háganlo pasar – dijo el moreno

-Tenemos que evitar que Blaine ande con Jack – le susurro jeff a Cooper

-Tranquilo, kurt no dejara que esa cita sea posible, ya lo veras – le susurro de vuelta Cooper a jeff, en eso kurt va y le abre a Jack

-A hola hummel – dijo Jack

-Hola pelo de muñeca, Blaine ya no quiere salir contigo – dijo kurt

-Mentiroso – dijo Jack

-Es enserio, dijo que eras feo comparado conmigo y que jamás estaría contigo ahora largo – dijo kurt

-No me iré hasta que Blaine lo diga – dijo Jack

-Bien, JEFF BUSCA LA ARAÑA – grito kurt

-Ok, ok ya me voy – dijo Jack corriendo y saliendo de la mansión Anderson

-adiós – dijo kurt cerrando la puerta

-Ok ya estoy listo nos vamos… y Jack – pregunto Blaine

-No lo sé, dijo que no quería salir contigo porque se mudaría a Canadá – dijo kurt agarrando un libro y sentándose tranquilamente en el mueble

-Enserio, dios, ES QUE NUNCA TENDRE A ALGUIEN QUE ME AMEE– grito Blaine subiendo las escaleras

-ESO ES LO QUE TU NO SABES – grito kurt

-Te lo dije – dijo Cooper a jeff

**Sábado por la noche, Mansión Anderson**

-Ok mama, Habla ya quiero saber que harán en la cena de hoy, estas muy entusiasmada – dijo kurt

-Nada hijo, estoy muy argullosa de ti – dijo la señora saliendo

-o dios, eso es mala señal – dijo kurt

-Kurt el único que falta allá bajo eres tu – dijo Nick

-No lo sé Nick, mama está planeando algo – dijo kurt

-No seas paranoico y vámonos – dijo jeff

-Hay mucha gente allá abajo – pregunto kurt

-Solo unas cuantas – dijo jeff

Cuando entraron al gran salón, no era solo unas cuantas, habían como mil personas hay

-Dios que bueno que esto es grande -dijo kurt

-Si,- dijo jeff

Después de la cena, nuestras madres, se subieron en la tarima

-Bueno nosotras queremos anunciar algo – dijo la señora hummel

-Queremos decirles, que la corporación Anderson y hummel al fin se unirán, porque queremos aquí decir y anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos kurt y Blaine – dijo la señora Anderson ante eso

-QUE –gritaron kurt y Blaine parándose de su silla

-Lo que escucharon – dijo la señora hummel

-Esperen es que tenía mis audífonos puestos – dijo kurt quitándoselos – ahora si díganlo

-Que tú y Blaine se casaran- dijo la señora Anderson

-QUEEEEE- volvió a gritar kurt


	6. Chapter 6

_-Blaine por favor deja de lazarnos todo – decía la señora Anderson quien estaba afuera de la recamara de su hijo tratando de no ser golpeada por todas las cosas que lanzaba Blaine_

_-Como puedes hacerme esto, vas a casarme así por así que crees que soy – decía Blaine lanzándole un zapato a su padre quien estaba en la puerta_

_-Hijo cálmate – decía el señor Anderson_

Mientras tanto en la mansión hummel

Un kurt muy molesto iba saliendo de su habitación con dos maletas

-Hijo dejas esas maletas hay – decía burt

-No no lo hare, me largare de aquí me iré a new york de nuevo- decía kurt-NICK DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS –grito kurt

-Kurt por favor piénsalo no me quiero ir –decía Nick suplicando

-Nos vamos, Porque nos vamos, muévete y despídete de jeff –dijo kurt caminando con sus maletas

-Kurt, somos hermanos no me puedes hacer esto, te irás otra vez y encima te llevaras a mi alma gemela – decía jeff abrazando a Nick

-¿Tu alma gemela? jeff se conocen desde hace 2 semanas – decía kurt

-Pero lo es – dijo jeff

_-Mama porque me haces esto – decía Blaine – me casare a los 20 y ni siquiera podre elegir- decía Blaine_

-Mama porque me haces esto – decía kurt

_-Hijo sabes que esto iba a pasar – dijo la señora Anderson a Blaine_

_-_Yo se que en algún momento la corporación Anderson y hummel se unirían pero pensé que era jeff y Blaine – decía kurt

- Hijo tendrás que hacerlo si o si – dijo la señora hummel

-NO LO HARE - Gritaron kurt y Blaine

Después de 1 hora los dos estaban al lado del uno al otro cruzados de brazos y mirando enojados a sus padres

-Hijos saben lo emocionante que seria que nos volviéramos familia – decía la señora Anderson emocionada, igual que la señora hummel

-Bueno no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Blaine,

-No sea tan malo, esta súper malo, Blaine quieren que nos casemos – dijo kurt dramáticamente

-Tan poco soy tan feo kurt – dijo Blaine un poco dolido

-Blaine, no es por ti, bueno tal vez sí, pero deberían dejarnos elegir – dijo kurt

-Está bien, porque no empezamos a que tengan citas – propuso burt

-Sí, que tengan citas y se vayan adaptando – dijo el señor Anderson

Kurt y Blaine salieron del estudio, Blaine con una sonrisa y kurt, bueno kurt no estaba contento, pero en el fondo le agradaba la idea de estar en una cita con Blaine

-kurt, ¿Nos quedaremos? – pregunto Nick esperanzado

-Si, Nick nos quedaremos – dijo kurt

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – grito jeff – vámonos al cine bebe – dijo el rubio jalando a Nick

-Y a donde será nuestra cita – pregunto Blaine

-Pos sorpréndame – dijo kurt alejándose

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, jeff tuvo la gran idea de quedarse a dormir en la mansión Anderson, realmente a kurt no le emocionaba pero bueno ya que, eran las 12 y no podía dormir así que decidió ir a la cocina, agarro leche

-Vaya princesa, también duermes aquí- pregunto Sebastián sentado en la mesa de la cocina

-Mierda me asustaste que te sucede – decía kurt

-No sabía que el servicio dormía aquí, a y que también el sirviente se casaría con mi primo – dijo Sebastián un poco molesto con lo ultimo

-¿Celoso? – pregunto kurt divertido

-Jamás – dijo Sebastián

-Bueno da igual me iré a dormir – dijo kurt, subiendo las escaleras entro a su cuarto pero antes de cerrarla ya Sebastián había entrado

-Oye, fuera – dijo kurt

-No me iré princesa – dijo Sebastián acostándose en la cama, kurt suspiro cansado y sentándose en la cama

-Acuéstate – dijo Sebastián

-Me acostare cuando te vayas – dijo kurt

-Me iré cuando te acuestes – dijo Sebastián jalando el brazo de kurt y acostándolo

-Oye bruto eso dolió – dijo kurt sobándose el brazo

-Sabes me encantan tus peluches – dijo Sebastián abrazando a un conejito

-Oye dame al señor bondi es mío – dijo kurt jalando el conejo

-¿Sr bondi? Jajajajaja que ridículo nombre - dijo Sebastián soltando el muñeco haciendo que kurt cayera al piso

-O me las pagaras – dijo kurt subiéndose a la cama y golpeando con los peluches a Sebastián después de 5 minutos los dos cayeron dormidos, kurt con la cabeza encima del pecho de Sebastián, y Sebastián abrazándolo por la cintura

Despertaron a eso de las 11 de la mañana y fue porque empezaron a tocar la puerta

-Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrt abre la puertaaaaaaaaaa jeff se quedo atorado en la lavadoraaaa – gritaba Nick golpeando la puerta

-Ash dile que se calle – dijo kurt tapándose la cara con una almohada, Sebastián se paro y abrió la puerta

-Que quieres, kurt está dormido – dijo Sebastián restregándose los ojos, mientras Nick estaba sorprendido de que él estuviera en el cuarto de kurt ni siquiera sabía que decir, en eso llega corriendo Blaine

-Nick despertaste a kurt- dijo Blaine pero luego volteo a ver quien estaba en la puerta y al ver a Sebastián se le lanzo encima

-Oye idiota que haces durmiendo en el cuarto de mi prometido dientes de caballoooooo – gritaba Blaine golpeando a Sebastián

-Blaine déjalo en paz – dijo kurt un poco adormilado

-Que hace el aquí – pregunto Blaine molesto

-A lo que paso es que me asusta la oscuridad y Sebastián llego a alumbrar con una linterna, que diablos cree que estaba haciendo aquí obvio que dormir – dijo kurt parándose de la cama

- en ese caso me hubieras llamado a mi – dijo Blaine

-Saben que no quiero escuchar estúpidas peleas de esposos – dijo Sebastián saliendo del cuarto

-Ya Blaine no paso nada, solo durmió aquí contento, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a jeff?- pregunto kurt

-Se atoro en la lavadora – dijo Nick

-Vaya al fin se lavara ya que nunca se da un baño – dijo kurt saliendo del cuarto

Kurt jeff Nick y Blaine estaban en la sala viendo televisión

-Oigan y Cooper – pregunto kurt

-No se – dijo Blaine – no lo he visto en un rato – dijo Blaine

-ah que importa el puede hacer lo que quiera – dijo Nick,

-Voy por unos panecillos, quieren unos – pregunto kurt

-Yo quiero – dijeron todos

-Pues búsquenselos – dijo kurt yéndose

-Oye no puedo creer que Sebastián allá dormido con kurt – dijo jeff

-Sí y me las pagara le daré su merecido – dijo Blaine

-Que harás que – pregunto kurt entrando a la sala-Blaine no vayas a hacer nada

-Yo no hare nada – dijo Blaine- kurt puedes buscarme el telefono que puse en el salón de grabación – dijo Blaine kurt fue al salón de grabación,

-Vayan rápido – les dijo Blaine a niff

-Seguro que es buena idea – pregunto Nick

-Si no le pasara nada – dijo jeff

Niff fueron hacia donde estaba kurt y cerraron el estudio de grabación con llave, kurt como no consiguió el teléfono iba a salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada

-Oigan chicos me abren – dijo kurt

-No no lo haremos –dijo jeff

-Chicos no lo dejen salir hasta que yo llege – dijo Blaine

-BLAINE SACAME DE AQUÍ – GRITO KURT

-No bebe le daré su merecido a ese suricato

-Blaineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – grito kurt mientras el moreno se iba

-Vaya ahora tenemos que vigilarte – dijo jeff divertido

-Chicos por favor sáquenme de aquí – dijo kurt

-No – dijo Nick

Los chicos fueron a la cocina y buscaron algunos pastelillos se quedaron mirando como kurt gritaba ya que la sala de grabación tenía un gran ventanal de cristal

-Nicky amor de mi vida sácame de aquí – dijo kurt haciendo un puchero-Kurt hagas o que hagas no te sacare

-Chicos, chicos no hay aire me ahogo…. Me ahogo – decía kurt cayendo al piso dramáticamente

-No me la creo – dijo jeff

-Ni yo – dijo Nick

-Ustedes me dejarían morir par de idiota – dijo kurt parándose

-Ya deja de chillar, Blaine volverá en un rato o mejor dicho tu futuro esposo – dijo jeff riéndose junto a Nick

-Ustedes lo están gozando no – pregunto kurt

-Pues si – dijo jeff

-OIGAN ESTUPIDO PAR DE IDIOTAS SAQUENME DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN QUE ME ARRECHE Y LES HAGA LO PEOR DEL MUNDOOOOOOO – grito kurt

Nick y jeff se quedaron mirando a kurt Y luego miraron los pastelillos

-Sabes el de chocolate es mejor – dijo jeff comiéndose uno y mirando a Nick

-Sí, pero me gusta más el de fresa – dijo Nick

-AAAAAAH – grito kurt- a ustedes no les importa que Blaine se lastime

-A pero vez que Blaine si te importa – dijo Nick

-Claro que me importa par de tontos, el es hermoso y genial y tengo suerte de casarme con él – dijo kurt

-Hay que lindo eres amor – dijo Blaine entrando y sonriendo

-AAAAH, No es que estoy un poco drogado – dijo kurt

-Pero ahí no hay….

-Estoy drogado dije – dijo el castaño

-Sabes hagas lo que hagas lo dijiste y fue hermoso – dijo Blaine mirando a kurt con ternura

-Si, si ahora SACAME DE AQUÍ – grito kurt

-Ok, ok ya voy – dijo Blaine sacando la llave

Es eso Nick y jeff se pararon asustado

-Oye Blaine deberías pensar las cosas bien míralo como esta – dijo jeff

-SI nos puede hacer algo malo – dijo Nick asustado

-Ash ustedes exageran – dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta en eso un kurt furioso salió y les dio una fuerte patada EN SUS PARTES a Nick y jeff dejándolos llorando en el piso

-Eso es para que nunca me contradigan – dijo kurt

-Vaya eres bueno con las patadas – dijo Blaine divertido viendo a los dos retorcerse en el suelo

-Tú no te salvas – dijo kurt volteando a ver a Blaine

-Kurt por favor no me hagas eso, sabes que duele – dijo Blaine retrocediendo

-No yo te hare algo peor – dijo kurt acercándose a Blaine y jalándolo hasta su habitación

-Vamos a ver qué le hará – dijo jeff un poco adolorido

-Vamos- dijo Nick

Los chicos tardaron un poco en llegar a la habitación del moreno por el dolor, pero al hacerlo vieron que kurt no estaba que solo estaba Blaine tirado en el piso llorando como niñita

-Blaine que te hizo para que te pongas así – pregunto Nick

-Me hizo lo peor – dijo Blaine haciendo bolita en el piso

-Que hizo – pregunto jeff

-Me lanzo mi corbatín favorito por la ventana – dijo Blaine llorando aun mas

-Que niña eres – dijo jeff rodando los ojos, mientras Nick se burlaba

Eran las 4 de las tarde y los chicos como de costumbre estaban en la sala viendo tele, Nick y jeff tenían bolsas con hielo en sus pantalones mientras que Blaine estaba entado en el sillón y kurt estaba dormido con su cabeza en las piernas del moreno, en eso entra Cooper

-Chicos chicos no van a creer esto….Porque tienen hielo en sus pantalones Aaah ya seguro kurt los pateo…. Cuando aprenderán a no meterse con el – dijo Cooper mirándolos reprobatoriamente

-Ya habla que ibas a decirnos – dijo jeff molesto

-A si es que Am... Se me olvido – dijo Cooper yéndose

-Que tonto, miro Blaine que fue lo que paso con Sebastián- pregunto Nick

-Bueno llegue hasta su cuarto, entre sin avisar, le dije que arregláramos esto como hombres, luego el dijo que si, saco una espada, me dijo que tuviéramos un duelo, yo me aterre y Salí corriendo – dijo Blaine con orgullo

Nick y jeff se miraron y luego explotaron a carcajadas

-Eres un cobarde – dijo jeff

-Ya ya dejen De reírse lo despertaran – dijo Blaine acariciando el cabello de kurt, después de una hora Blaine cayo rendido en el sillón abrazando a kurt

-Vaya, quien diría que esos dos quedarían junto - dijo Nick mirándolos

-Am, jeff, mis padres, los padres de kurt, las maestras, sus amigos, sus primos y todo el vecindario a y yo – dijo Cooper

-Por dios, todos sabían que se gustaban menos ellos – dijo jeff

-Mañana en su primera cita como creen que salgan – dijo Nick

-Bueeeeno… 20 dólares a que kurt le hace una broma al mesero – dijo jeff

-Cincuenta a que Blaine hace llorar al mesero – dijo Nick

-70 a que hacen las dos cosas – dijo Cooper

-ACEPTO –dijeron los dos


End file.
